The Trouble With Love
by Crystal Rose6
Summary: The Princess of Mars had been known as a proud "man-hater," Jaedite had the reputation of a womanizer. What would happen if the two ever met? Please, R&R!


The Trouble With Love  
  
Author: Crystal Miller Contact: E-MAIL: rosedust211@yahoo.com AIM: chicksntrucks03  
  
AN: I always liked the couple of Mars and Jedite, and I also always thought it'd be kinda fun to write a story about them, especially one that takes place in the Silver Millennium (since they're apparently far and few between). Jedite's gonna be more bubbly in this story, and Rei is going to be more like her manga, icy self. ^_^ Any comments/criticism is welcome b/c this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! ~ Crys  
  
CREDITS AND COPYRIGHTS: Sailormoon definitely does NOT belong to me, neither does the song I'm using along with this fic (Kelly Clarkson's "The Trouble With Love").  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
'Princess, there's something I must tell you.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'It's over between us. I. I can't see you anymore.'  
  
'Why. why not?'  
  
'Because. I've been betrothed to someone else.'  
  
* * *  
  
She awoke with a start, bolting upright in her bed, sending tiny droplets of sweat cascading through the air, looking like newly formed dew upon the rose petal hue of her satin sheets. She shook her head to clear her mind, and reached up a slender hand to caress her temple.  
  
She'd been dreaming again.  
  
She dreamed often, granted that she had the ability to see visions of the future, past, and present. Everyone in the royal family of Mars had that ability, and she just accepted it as a part of who she was. But, this dream was far from being anything but that- a dream. It was more like a nightmare she'd been having for the past year now, ever since -he- came and went from her life, like a thief. And he'd stolen her heart, as well.  
  
She needed a glass of water.  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the high-cushioned matress, the princess shoved her body gently off and she landed on the cool floor with barely a thud. She slid each foot into the red slippers that rested at the end of her large, wooden bed and glided over to the doorway, where she requested the page standing by to bring her a glass of water from the kitchen.  
  
The young man gave her a troubled look and said, "Is there anything wrong, my Lady?"  
  
The princess shook her head warily, her mind still aching from the nightmare she'd been having. "No, I'm alright," she replied, her voice low and firm. "Just please, get me a glass of water."  
  
Without another word, the page bowed and left; she traced his shadow along the wall until she knew he was gone before ducking into the room next to hers. She knew her friend was awake, which is why she didn't bother knocking before entering the Princess Mercury's room.  
  
There was a conference that was to commence the next evening with a blow- out ball in the Moon Kingdom (the Moon Palace's grand ballroom, to be exact). The Moon Kingdom was the very center of commerce and many important political events. Each representative of every planet in the solar system was called upon to attend the meeting, and so, nine princesses had been staying at the Moon Palace for the past two days, seeing that everything was well in order for the arrival of the Earth royal court the next day. Supposedly, the Earth wanted to strike a treaty of sorts with the rest of the members of the Silver Alliance. Earthians were known to be in the lone wolves of the galaxy, never once before wishing to be friends with the other planetary bodies, although Earth was equally respected as an excellent source of goods, military apparel, and many other things. The Prince, who was called Endymion, would be arriving the following evening with his entourage, most likely to be his four best generals.  
  
It was no surprise Queen Selenity, ruler of the Silver Moon and the head over-seer of the Silver Alliance's affairs, had decided to throw a ball in their honor- she was known for having some of the best social gatherings in the galaxy. There was always lots of glitz and glamour in the atmosphere, and everyone in the kingdom was invited to attend, should they follow ball room etiquette, of course. Selenity was a benevolent ruler, and she wanted her people to always wear smiles upon their faces.  
  
It was a shame she had no interest what-so-ever in dancing; she only attended the parties because she was required to, as a part of her duty to her crown. To Princess Mars, social gatherings were just another excuse for men to deceive women into thinking they loved them so they'd be able to have their way with them for the evening. Once morning came, the man would break the woman's heart by leaving, never to be seen again as the maiden wept for him.  
  
She paced across the room to where her friend lay sleeping in the grand, oceanic waves of her satin blue sheets and gently sat herself down on the edge of the bed, so as not to shock her too much.  
  
The younger, frailer-looking woman rolled over toward her and opened her eyes sleepily to peer up at the familiar silhouette. She yawned softly, reaching up a delicate hand to hide her gaping mouth before drooping it alongside her pillow and craning her neck along the curve of her arm.  
  
"Have another bad dream again, Rei?"  
  
The raven-haired girl smiled. Mercurians were known for their intellect and intuition, and Princess Ami was no exception. Nodding her head, she said, "Yes. I don't know why it keeps coming up. I've never had a dream be this persistent before."  
  
Ami smiled, her pink lips glistening in the soft, white glow coming through the window. Her eyes softened, their azure hues deepening.  
  
"Then maybe your heart is trying to tell you something, something so complex that your mind hasn't been able to figure it out." Loose blue bangs fell into her eyes and she reached up with her free hand to brush them back before clearing her throat to continue.  
  
"Rei, we've been friends for a long time, and I know how your outlook on men isn't exactly.the most favorable," she spoke up carefully, trying to choose her words so as not to upset the Martian.  
  
Rei scowled and scoffed at Ami's innocence. "That's an understatement, if I ever heard one. Men are all insensitive asses who can't help but to use women whenever the mood strikes them so that they can leave them in the end and move on to another woman when they're tired of the current one."  
  
Ami frowned. "Rei- I'm-"  
  
Rei held up a hand. "No, Ami. It's my fault for snapping at you when all you were trying to do was help me."  
  
She sighed and Ami sat up to fold her arms around her legs, which were still hidden underneath the sheets.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to, Rei," she said sadly, and rubbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"But, you know I'm always here for you whenever you need me. I promise."  
  
Rei watched her with surprised eyes. Ami's innocence and sincerity never ceased to amaze her. She was exactly the type of person who'd drop everything she had planned at that moment to help out someone she cared about. Her heart was just that big.  
  
At first, Rei never thought they could possibly be friends- she thought their temperaments were too different. In fact, as she found out, opposites attract, and once the two had met at a conference about four years ago, they'd become good friends. While their parents tended to business, they were allowed to entertain themselves however they pleased, so long as it didn't cause too much trouble. The two quickly discovered they shared a similar love for the same author and the same type of stories- which were retellings of old legends that had long since been passed down from generation to generation. Given, Ami was more demure and sweet than the cold, mysterious Princess of Mars, but Rei loved her for that. For being what she wasn't. It made her feel more at ease to talk to her, and while she was good friends with all of the Inner Princesses (Mercury, Mars, Moon, Jupiter, and Venus), she usually came to Ami for advice whenever she couldn't solve a problem on her own.  
  
Especially when it came to love.  
  
Rei smiled in return and whispered, "Thanks, Ami."  
  
The other girl reached over to give her a hug before Rei heard the page returning down the hall.  
  
Sighing, she stood reluctantly and said, "Do you ever think our parents had midnight rendevouzs like this?"  
  
Ami just shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I hope, though, that they were just as close as we are now."  
  
Rei smiled in agreement before making her way to the door, mouthing a "good night" before closing the door behind her.  
  
The hassled page looked relieved to see her, and she quickly took the glass of ice water from him. With a thank you, she slid back into her chambers and walked over to her balcony, which she'd kept open that night to let some fresh air in, hoping it would make her sleep.  
  
Ironic it only achieved the opposite of her intentions. Yet, as she stood there sipping at her drink, she felt a different emotion riding the wind than the calm, peaceful feeling it carried earlier. This one was more foreboding, as if trying to warn her that something was about to happen that would drastically change her outlook on life.  
  
And love.  
  
Deciding she already had enough to deal with, she shoke her head to dismiss the idea for the night, she finished off the cup and crawled back into bed, this time dozing right off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Please let me know if you have any thoughts about this chapter! I appreciate any help I can get. Thanks! ~ Crys 


End file.
